callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Upgraded weapons
The following is a list of the upgraded weapons, whether they be from the Pack-a-Punch or by other means, and the differences between them and the normal version of the weapons. Call of Duty: World at War Handguns Colt M1911 vs C-3000 b1at-ch35 .357 Magnum vs .357 Plus 1 K1Lu Bolt-Action Rifles Kar98k vs Armageddon Arisaka vs The Eviscerator (Only through Modding) Scoped Mosin-Nagant (Only through Modding) Springfield vs PaP Springfield (Only through Modding) PTRS-41 vs The Penetrator Rifles Gewehr 43 vs G115 Compressor M1A1 Carbine vs Widdershins RC-1 M1 Garand vs M1000 M7 Grenade Launcher vs The Imploder STG-44 vs Spatz-447 + Submachine Guns MP40 vs The Afterburner PPSh-41 vs The Reaper Thompson vs Gibs-O-Matic Type 100 vs 1001 Samurais Machine Guns BAR vs The Widow Maker FG42 vs 420 Impeller M1919 Browning vs B115 Accelerator MG42 vs Barracuda FU-A11 Shotguns Double-Barreled Shotgun vs 24 Bore Long Range Sawed-Off Double-Barreled Shotgun w/ Grip vs The Snuff Box (Only through Modding) M1897 Trench Gun vs Gut Shot Flamethrowers and Rocket Launchers M2 Flamethrower vs F1W Nitrogen Cooled Panzerschreck vs Longinus Wonder Weapons Ray Gun vs Porter's X2 Ray Gun Wunderwaffe DG-2 vs Wunderwaffe DG-3 JZ Call of Duty: Black Ops For a chart depicting the stats of each weapon before and after it has been Pack-a-Punched, click here. Handguns CZ75 vs Calamity CZ75 Dual Wield vs Calamity and Jane M1911 vs Mustang and Sally Python vs Cobra Assault Rifles AUG vs AUG-50M3 Commando vs Predator Famas vs G16-GL35 FAL vs WN G11 vs G115 Generator Galil vs Lamentation M14 vs Mnesia M16 vs Skullcrusher Gewehr 43 vs G115 Compressor M1A1 Carbine vs Widdershins RC-1 STG-44 vs Spatz-447 + Submachine Guns AK-74u vs AK-74fu2 MP5k vs MP115 Kollider MP40 vs The Afterburner MPL vs MPL-LF PM63 vs Tokyo and Rose Spectre vs Phantom Thompson vs Gibs-O-Matic Type 100 vs 1001 Samurais Light Machine Guns HK21 vs H115 Oscillator RPK vs R115 Resonator FG42 vs 420 Impeller Sniper Rifles Dragunov vs D115 Disassembler L96A1 vs L115 Isolator Kar98k vs Armageddon Shotguns HS-10 vs Typhoid And Mary Olympia vs Hades SPAS-12 vs SPAZ-24 Stakeout vs Raid Double-Barreled Shotgun vs 24 Bore Long Range M1897 Trench Gun vs Gut Shot Launchers China Lake vs China Beach M72 LAW vs M72 Anarchy Specials Ballistic Knife vs The Krauss Refibrillator Crossbow vs Awful Lawton Wonder Weapons Ray Gun vs Porter's X2 Ray Gun Thunder Gun vs Zeus Cannon Winter's Howl vs Winter's Fury Wunderwaffe DG-2 vs Wunderwaffe DG-3 JZ V-R11 vs V-R11 Lazarus Scavenger vs. Hyena Infra-dead 31-79 JGb215 vs The Fractalizer Wave Gun vs Max Wave Gun Zap Gun Dual Wield vs Porter's X2 Zap Gun Dual Wield Call of Duty: Black Ops II Handguns M1911 vs Mustang and Sally Python vs Cobra Five-Seven vs Ultra Dual Wield Five-Seven vs Ultra & Violet B23R vs B34R 20 (standard) 30 (w/ Extended Clip) |regmag = 15 (standard) 24 (w/ Extended Clip) |papammo = 180+20 (standard) 270+30 (w/ Extended Clip) |regammo = 105+15 (standard) 168+24 (w/ Extended Clip) |papreload = |papmobility = High |regmobility = High |extras = More ammo, larger magazine, full-auto upgrade|paprof = 937 RPM (1250 RPM for the first 2 rounds) |regrof = Per burst: 937 RPM (1250 RPM for the first 2 rounds); Overall: 703 RPM|Possible Attachments = Fast Mag, Long Barrel}} Executioner vs Voice of Justice KAP-40 vs Karmic Atom Perforator-4000 Remington New Model Army vs Sassafras Mauser C96 vs Boomhilda Melee Weapons Silver Spork vs Golden Spork Hell's Retriever vs Hell's Redeemer Thunderfist vs Atomicfist SMGs MP5 vs MP115 Kollider Chicom CQB vs Chicom Cataclysmic Quadruple Burst AK74U vs AK74-FU2 40 (standard) |regmag = 20 (standard) 30 (w/ Extended Clip) |papammo = 280+40 (standard) |regammo = 160+20 (standard) 180+30 (w/ Extended Clip) |papreload = |papmobility = High |regmobility = High |extras = More ammo, double magazine, Reflex Sight added|paprof = 750 RPM |regrof = 750 RPM}} PDW-57 vs Predictive Death Wish 57000 M1927 vs Speakeasy Uzi vs Uncle Gal MP40 vs The Afterburner Skorpion EVO vs Evolved Death Stalker Assault Rifles FAL vs WN SMR vs SM1L3R MTAR vs Malevolent Taxonomic Anodized Redeemer Type 25 vs Strain 25 M8A1 vs Micro Aerator Colt M16A1 vs Skullcrusher M14 vs Mnesia Galil vs Lamentation M27 vs Mystifier AN-94 vs Actuated Neutralizer 94000 AK47 vs Reznov's Revenge STG-44 vs Spatz-447 + SCAR-H vs Agarthan Reaper Light Machine Guns HAMR vs SLDG HAMR RPD vs Relativistic Punishment Device LSAT vs FSIRT MG08/15 vs Magna Collider Sniper Rifles DSR 50 vs Dead Specimen Reactor 5000 Barrett M82A1 vs Macro Annihilator SVU-AS vs Shadowy Veil Utilizer Ballista vs Infused Arbalest Shotguns Olympia vs Hades Remington 870 MCS vs Refitted-870 Mechanical Cranium Sequencer M1216 vs Mesmerizer S12 vs Synthetic Dozen KSG vs Mist Maker Launchers RPG vs Rocket Propelled Grievance Specials War Machine vs Dystopic Demolisher Ballistic Knife vs Krauss Refibrillator Death Machine vs Meat Grinder Wonder Weapons Ray Gun vs Porter's X2 Ray Gun Blundergat vs The Sweeper Acid Gat vs Vitriolic Withering Ray Gun Mark II vs Porter's Mark II Ray Gun Paralyzer vs Petrifier Staff of Lightning vs Kimat's Bite Staff of Fire vs Kagutsuchi's Blood Staff of Ice vs Ull's Arrow Staff of Wind vs Boreas' Fury Trivia *Many Pack-a-Punched weapon names are opposites of the base weapon's names (i.e. "Olympia" and "Hades"). **"LSAT" and "FSIRT" are anagrams of the words "last" and "first". **"FN FAL" can be pronounced as "effin fail", while "EPC WN" is supposed to be pronounced as "epic win". "FAL" and "WN", the shorter weapon names in Call of Duty: Black Ops II, simply stand for "fail" and "win". **The "M72 LAW" and "M72 Anarchy" refer to anarchy being the opposite of law. *Some Pack-a-Punched weapons have numbers that stand for letters, also known as "leet-speak", a symbolic alphabet that uses a combination of ASCII characters to stand for letters (5 = S, 3 = E, |-| = H, etc.). **".357 Plus 1 K1L-u" is leet for ".357 plus I kill you". **"C-3000 b1atch35" is leet for "see 3000 biatches". **"F1W" in "F1W Nitrogen Cooled" is leet for "FTW", a common abbreviation for "for the win". **"FU-A11" in "Barracuda FU-A11" is leet for "fuck you all". **"AUG-50M3" is leet for "AUG-some", a play on the name "AUG" and the word "awesome". **"AK74fu2" is leet for "AK74 fuck you too". **"G16-GL35" is leet for "giggles". **"B34R" is leet for "bear". **"SM1L3R" is leet for "smiler". **"V-R11" is leet for Vril, a fictional device with a similar effect. The game has multiple other references to the Vril. "V-R11 Lazarus" refers to , a biblical character that was brought back to life. *Some of the Pack-a-Punched weapon names in Call of Duty: Black Ops II Zombies are backronyms of the weapon's original name (i.e. the RPD becomes the "''Relativistic 'P'unishment 'D'evice" and the MTAR becomes the "M''alevolent ''Taxonomic 'A'nodized 'R'edeemer"). **"Synthetic Dozen" stands for "Synthetic 12", a backronym of the unupgraded name "S12". *"1001 Samurais" is a reference to the weapon's Japanese origin (as Samurais are Japanese fighters) and the popular film "101 Dalmatians". *"M1000" refers to the fact that 1000 is commonly called "1 grand". Players often mispronounce "M1 Garand" as "M1 Grand". *"The Krauss Refibrillator" refers to the defibrillator device. This is because the Krauss Refibrillator can revive downed players when shot at them. *"HAMR" is often called the "Hammer" by the community, so "SLDG HAMR" refers to a "sledge hammer". *"Spatz" in "Spatz-447 +" is German for "sparrow". *"The Widow Maker" is a phrase that refers to someone or something that kills multiple men, leaving their wives widowed. *"Commando" and "Predator" are both names of films starring Arnold Schwarzenegger. *"Mnesia" sounds similar to the word "amnesia" when spoken. *"Ultra & Violet" refers to ultra violet rays. *"Typhoid and Mary" is a reference to the actual person Typhoid Mary. *"Tokyo and Rose" refers to Japanese female propaganda broadcasters during WWII, nicknamed by American GIs as Tokyo Rose. *"Calamity and Jane" refer to Calamity Jane. *Mustang and Sally refers to the song Mustang Sally. On the front of the game's box, the soldier is holding an M1911 that has the word "SALLY" and the number 8 in tally marks carved on the side. *"Python" and "Cobra" are both names of snakes. *"Porter's X2 Ray Gun", "Max Wave Gun" , "Porter's X2 Zap Gun" and "Porter`s Ray Gun Mark 2" refer to Max Porter, an employee of Treyarch. *The "Infra-dead" in "Hyena Infra-dead" refers to the added Infrared Scope. *"ZeusCannon", the upgraded Thundergun, refers to Zeus, is the ancient Greek god of sky, who had control of thunder. *"SPAZ-24", the upgraded SPAS-12, refers to the fact that 24 is double of 12. The SPAZ-24 also has a 24-round capacity. *"Reznov's Revenge" refers to Viktor Reznov. The last weapon he used before his death was an AK-47. *Some Pack-a-Punched weapons have the number 115 in their name, referring to Ununpentium, also known as Element 115, which was related to the creation of the zombies, teleporters and the Wonder Weapons. *All Pack-a-Punched weapons have a certain Pack-a-Punch camouflage scheme. In ''Call of Duty: World at War, the camouflage is a metallic tone, while in Call of Duty: Black Ops, the camouflage is more of a machinery tone with what looks like circuitry covering it, and in Call of Duty: Black Ops II, the camouflage depends on the map that is being played: **In Green Run, Die Rise, and Buried it is a swirling tone with a mix of red and green, and a shining metal covering. **In Mob of the Dead, it is a rock camouflage with glowing magma lines forming the symbol for human transmutation on it. **In Origins, it is a shiny light-blue camouflage that resembles ice, with what also appears to have an underlaying space design. *Treyarch stated that the Arisaka will be able to be Pack-a-Punched in Der Riese. Since they referred to it as the Type 99 rifle, this has caused many players to believe that the Type 99 machine gun could be Pack-a-Punched. *"Calamity and Jane" likely a reference to the actual person Calamity Jane. *Just like the Ray Gun, the "Mustang and Sally" push the user back when fired. *The name of the Pack-a-Punched version of the Uzi, "Uncle Gal", is a reference to Major Uziel Gal, the designer of the Uzi. *Many Call of Duty: Black Ops guns including the AK47, Kiparis, Stoner63, Skorpion, WA2000, and a cancelled weapon called the Sabertooth were once available in zombies mode with their own Pack-a-Punched versions, as according to the game files. *The Meat Grinder has more ammo than any other weapon in Zombies history with 1100 total shots. *In Call of Duty: World at War, the Springfield and Arisaka appear in Zombies, but cannot be Pack-a-Punched (unless with modding), because they do not appear in Der Riese. In Call of Duty: Black Ops (more specifically the revised maps from World at War), this is the case for the M1 Garand, the BAR, and once again the Arisaka. References